Something Different
by Asailine
Summary: FinnRory. Robert never asked Rory to Finns party, instead Finn asked her to Roberts
1. Deafness and Memory Loss

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters, or anything else you recognize.  
**  
AN**: This is my first ever fiction, let me know what you think.

_**Important Note**: Rory and Logan never slept together. They did go out a few times though, basically everything else is the same, except when Rory and Lorelai where on the street and saw Logan, she didn't really care, and she told Lorelai that they had just gone on a few dates, they weren't serious._  
**  
Chapter 1-Deafness and Memory Loss**  
Rory sat on a couch in the lounge area reading. Suddenly hearing a familiar voice she looked up and saw Finn, "business or pleasure?" She held up the book. Reading the title he moved closer to her, "ah, pleasure," he sat down.

"Hello Finn"

"'Ello love"

Rory put down her book, knowing she wouldn't be able to read with him right there.

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow night?" Finn asked.

"Not yet."

Finn smiled, "There is a party tomorrow night, Roberts birthday," He paused, "you remember Robert, right?" Rory smiled and nodded. "Good, would you like to go?"

Rory blinked a couple times, surprised, "with you?" she asked.

"That was the plan"

Rory didn't even need to think about that question, "Sure, I'd love to"

"Excellent," Finn started getting up "oh, and its themed, anything Quentin Tarantino goes"

Rory nodded.

"I'll pick you up at nine." With that Finn turned around and walked away. As soon as he turned the corner Rory sighed and let the smile on her face grow larger. Getting up Rory grabbed her book and practically skipped away towards her dorm.

Rory was just about to slip her key into the lock when the door flung open. Yelping Rory jumped backwards to see Paris standing there. "Paris! What the hell are you doing,

opening doors like that?"

Paris just ignored her and walked past, "I'm spending the night at Doyle's"

Staring at her back for a minute Rory called out "Bye" and walked into her room. Flopping down on her bed she picked up her cell phone and called her mom.

"Hi, you've reached Lorelai's house of pain and pleasure, what's your fancy?"

"Pleasure please"

"Ohh dirty!" Rory laughed and heard Luke start talking in the background. Hearing her mom sigh and the familiar ringing of the diner door Rory grinned.

"So, child of mine, this pleasure of your better be good cause it just got me kicked out of the diner"

Rory started talking in an indignant voice, "mother dearest, do you doubt me?"

On the other end of the phone Rory heard Lorelai crack up laughing, "What?"

"You-" more laughter, "you went British"

"I did not!"

"You so did! You always say stuff like that British"

"I did not, your hearing is just off"

Lorelai giggled some more "whatever you say mini me"

Rory just huffed, and her mother continued talking excitedly, "Back to the original topic!

What is you pleasure?"

Rory rolled her eyes, "I have a date tomorrow night"

"Logan?"

"No.

"No?" Lorelai asked slightly surprised, "who?"

"Finn."

"Finn? Who's Finn?"

"Finn! The Australian"

Lorelai gasped, "You're going on a date with an exotic man!"

Rory laughed, "He is not 'exotic'"

"What do you mean not exotic? He has an accent."

"That doesn't mean exotic, that just means sexy accent."

"Ah HA! You think his accent is sexy"

"Well he is!" Rory defended.

Lorelai smirked, "Oh so you think he is sexy?"

"What are you talking about? I didn't say that."

Lorelai shook her head, there was no way Rory was getting out of this one. "Um, yes, yes you did. I said you thought his accent was sexy, and you said HE was" she sing-songed.

Rory groaned knowing her mother was right, but denying it anyways, "No, I distinctly remember saying IT is, not HE is."

"Huh."

Rory furrowed her brow, wondering what that meant, it definitely wasn't like her mother to give up just like that, warily she asked, "What?"

"Hmm? Oh nothing, I just think Luke might be right about us"

"What does that mean? What did he say about us?"

"He just mentioned how much we do together, practically everything."

Rory was really confused now, "I thought everyone already knew this, what does that have to do with anything anyways?"

"Well of course everyone knew, it is kind of obvious, I just realized how excessively true it was though."

"uh,"

"I mean really, my hearing goes and only minutes later we discover your memory is on its way out the door."

Rory takes a minute to respond, trying to figure out what her mother is talking about. Replaying the conversation in her head, it suddenly all makes sense.

"Argh!" Trying to ignore the sound of her mothers laughter she gets off her bed and grabbing her jacket walks out her dorm. Locking the door Rory walks across campus to the nearest coffee booth, her cell held slightly away from her ear waiting for her mother to stop laughing. Nearing her destination she inhales the heavenly aroma that is wafting towards her and realizes that her mom just stopped laughing. Putting the phone back on her ear she asks, "you done?"

Lorelai snickers, "Yea, for now anyways" Rory just rolls her eyes.

"So, tell me more about this date, is it casual, formal, dinner, movie? I need details babe"

"Uh huh, hang on" Rory ignores her mother for a minute and orders a large black coffee. Paying for the coffee Rory hears Lorelai complaining in mock sadness.

"I can't believe you! You get me kicked out of my coffee land and then mock me by getting yourself one." Lorelai pretends to sniffle at Rory laughs at her.

"Oh come on, I'm pretty sure you snagged yourself a cup to go before leaving Luke's"

Lorelai looks at her hand, even though Rory can't see her and says, "Oh wow, how did that get there? I swear I wasn't carrying this coffee cup a few minutes ago"

Rory snorts and decides to move on back to the previous topics. "So details? Well it's not dinner, or a movie, definitely not formal, but not really casual either."

Lorelai blinks, looks at her phone, and then sighs. "Don't make me play the guessing game! I want details and I want them now! I have to go back to work soon."

Rory laughs at her mothers immaturity, "Okay, okay. It's a costume party"

"ohh, a party! What kind costume are you wearing?"

"Well it's Quentin Tarantino themed, so I thought I would be Go Go."

"Cause you already have the outfit?"

"Basically"

"Logical"

"That's me."

Lorelai grinned, "You better get a mace to, and take pictures."

"Of course"

Lorelai looked at her watch, "Darn it, I have to get back to the Inn."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later mom"

"See ya kid, don't forget the pictures!"

"I won't"

"Bye Hun"

"Bye"

Rory hung up her phone and slipped it into her pocket while walking towards her car. She hopped into her car and drove off, looking for a costume shop. She needed to find a  
mace.


	2. Sharp Pointy Objects

**AN:** I don't know any of Quentin Tarantino's films, so I am going to refrain from really mention other costumes, just Rory's cause I know that one.****

Chapter 2-Sharp pointy objects

Rory looked at her self in the mirror. It was weird seeing herself in her old Chilton uniform, but it played the perfect part for her costume. Picking up the plastic mace that she had purchased the previous day, Rory walked to her desk, grabbed her camera and went out to the living room. Walking in front of the couch she held out the camera to Paris. Paris looked at the camera, then at Rory with a raised eyebrow.

"Do I even want to know?"

Rory rolled her eyes, "I'm going to a costume party."

Paris continued giving her odd looks, "And who are you supposed to be?"

Rory looked down at herself, feeling that her costume was pretty obvious, "Go Go"

"Who?"

Now Rory was looking at Paris funny, "Quentin Tarantino"

Paris just shook her head, Rory stared in disbelief.

"Kill Bill!"

"Sorry, not ringing any bells."

Rory gave an exasperated sigh, "Never mind, just take a couple pictures please."

Holding out her hand, Paris stood up, took the camera from Rory, and told her to go stand by the window. Paris took one picture, and just as she was about to take another, she decided that the light was no good there and made Rory move. Rory was standing next to the fridge, her fifth spot, as she noticed the clock.

"Argh! Paris, just take a picture already my date will be here in a couple of minutes and I would like to get a picture with him as well, but it needs to involve much less moving!"

Paris just ignored Rory, telling her to go back to the couch. Rory huffed and stomped over to the couch. Plopping down she smoothed her hair, and Paris yelled at her to hold still. Finally Paris took the picture, and Rory sighed in relief. Going into the washroom Rory fixed her black wig. She came back into the living room just as there was a knocking on the door. Grinning Rory walked as fast as she could to the door without looking like she was hurrying. Pausing for a moment at the door and taking a deep breath Rory casually opened the door. Stepping aside so Finn could enter she discreetly checked him out. She smiled shyly as he looked at her, "Hi."

"Hey, you look good."

"Thanks, so do you. Do you mind if I get a couple pictures of us? My mom insisted"

Finn raised an eyebrow but smiled, "No, that'd be fine"

Walking farther into the room Finn grinned as Rory bounded towards the couch and grabbed her mace, calling Paris' name. Finn stared at the mace for a couple seconds, then at Rory."Is that real?" He asked pointing at the mace.

Rory looked at the mace, then laughed, "No, it does look pretty really though doesn't it? Its just plastic, but the pointy bits are sharp"

Paris came out of her room, and Rory once again gave her the camera. Paris just pointed at the couch. Rory grabbed Finns hand and dragged him to the couch, before pushing him down into a seat and sitting next to him.

Finn looked at Rory, "Note to self," he said, "subject appears to be dominant and controlling"

Rory blushed and lightly smacked his arm.

Finn caught her hand, "she also like to play rough"

Rory laughed and Finn winked at her, Paris took a picture. Finn smiled and watched Rory as she laughed. As she stopped Paris told the two of them to stand up and she took another picture. Setting Rory's camera on the table, Paris wished her a goodnight, nodded to Finn and returned to her room. Finn stared at her retreating back with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, she is certainly, ah, interesting." He commented.

Rory snorted in laughter, "She is probably the most controlling person I know, more so than my Grandma."

Finn laughed, "She is a woman of very few words though."

"Till she gets started on a rant, that is"

"Ah yes, isn't that always how it goes?" Offering his arm out to Rory, Finn waited as she called goodnight to Paris, then linked her arm with his. Smiling at her Finn lead through the hallways of Yale, to Roberts dorm.

Upon entering the dorm room, Finn immediately grabbed two shooters. Handing one to Rory, he downed the other. Rory declined the offer, saying she was going to try and stay sober for an hour. Finn shrugged, "To each his own" and downed hers as well. The two chatted with various people and danced a couple times. After almost an hour Finn asked Rory if she would like a drink, and she decided to give in. As Finn went to get them something she looked around and saw Logan talking with some girl in a white dress, covered in 'blood'. Noticing Logan glance in her direction she offered a small nod in greeting. He looked surprised but smiled in return. He turned his head back to his date and she turned to find hers. Finding Finn right behind her she jumped. Finn grinned and handed her a drink.

"Christ! Don't do that"

Finn looked at her funny, then glanced around him, seeing no one he turned his attention back to her.

"Um, sorry," he said with a raised eyebrow, "I think you have the wrong guy. I'm Finn, F-I-N-N, not Christ"

Rory giggled and swatted his shoulder, Finn once again caught her hand. This time bringing it to her lips and kissing it. Rory blushed. Allowing her hand to fall back to her side, they both took sips of their drinks. Chatting with various people they finished their drinks and went in for another dance.

Several hours later, Rory and Finn stumbled out of the room and clumsily walked across campus to Rory's dorm. Both of them had had quite a few drinks and were currently laughing at everything they could think of. Upon reaching her dorm , Rory fumbled with the key in the lock for a couple seconds. Finally getting the key in she exclaimed happily and turned to Finn with a large smile on her face.

"I did it!"

He laughed at her, "Congratulations."

She turned the key and he put a hand on her arm, she looked up at him.

"Rory?"

"Yea?"

"Go out with me tomorrow?"

"Yea."

"I'll call you"

"Okay," she turned the doorknob.

"Rory?"

"Yea?"

"You're very repetitive tonight."

Rory giggled and slumped against the door, causing it to swing open and her fall. Landing on the floor with a thud, she continued laughing. Finn snickered and helped her up.

"G'night love"

"Goodnight Finn."

Finn kissed her cheek, then stumbled away to his dorm. Raising her hand to her cheek, Rory stumbled dazedly to her bed. Kicking off her shoes, she sighed happily and flopped into her bed, falling asleep almost instantly.


	3. Leaving the Country

AN-Sorry it took so long everyone! My computer crashed and I lost the notes I had. I didn't have many but I did have some sigh But here it is, and I'm half way through the next chapter, so hopefully soon. Also thanks for the awesome reviews

**Chapter 2- Leaving the Country.  
**  
Rory woke up the next morning to a horribly annoying noise. Thinking it was her alarm clock she swatted at with her hand till it fell on the floor. As the noise continued Rory grumbled and rolled over falling off her bed. Pouting at the increased pain now in her head she realized it was her phone ringing and started searching for it. Finding it under a pile of clothes she answered it groggily and walked to the kitchen to get coffee.

"hello?"

"Good morning fruit of my loins! How are you today?"mneh"

"Your usual perky self then?"

"uh huh," Downing some coffee Rory grabbed some aspirin out of a cupboard and swallowed it. Sitting down on the couch, she rubbed her head and gave her mom her full attention. "Why are you calling so early?"

"Early? My dear sweet child, what time zone are you in? Have you left the country without telling me? Because last time I checked it was eleven o' clock."

Rory's eyes widened and she glanced at the clock, "Holy crap! How did that happen? I never sleep in this late!"

"Maybe you had a long night?" her mom said suggestively, wiggling her eyebrows on the other line.

"Ew! Mom, no. We just went out to a party together, nothing else."

Lorelai scoffed. "You went to a party and _nothing_ happened?"

"well, nothing like that…" Rory trailed off only to be interrupted by Lorelai's screech of indignation.

"What! Something happened and you've been neglecting to tell me? I should take offense to that! So much offense that I should hang up on you right now. You are lucky that I like you though, I won't…today."

Rory snorted, "yeah, right. You just want to know the details."

Rory heard Lorelai gasp on the other end, "I can't believe you would think that of me! Seriously if I wasn't so loving, I would have hung this phone up already."

Rory snickered, "More like if you weren't so lonely."

"Evil child! Who kidnapped you and made you this way? The child I raised would never be this rude to me."

"I don't know, maybe it was the boy that's taking me out tonight."

"Ah! You're going out tonight! Is it with Finn? What took you so long to tell me? Wait a minute, you never told me about last night either! Sneaky devil."

Rory mocked indignation, "Sneaky? Me? Never!"

Lorelai snorted, "Sure, Hey wait a minute, stop changing the subject! Tell me all!"

Rory rolled her eyes and let out a deep breath. She let all the excitement she had been holding in out as she launched into the long detailed story of everything that had happened the night before.

"So, you got drunk?"

"A bit"

"And he kissed you?"

"Just my cheek"

"But you are going out again?"

"I think"

"You think?"

"While, I _think_ he asked me out again but I was kind of drunk and tired and I don't remember him saying anything about actual plans, just that we should go out… I don't actually know if it happened or if I dreamed it. I mean he said he'd call but what if it wasn't real or he changed his mind?"

"Aw hun. Don't worry I'm sure it was real, and I doubt he changed his mind."

"Maybe I should hang up in case he calls?"

"Sure you do that, but you call me after he does!"

"Of course"

"And get those photos developed pronto!"

Rory smiled, "Bye mom"

"Bye sweets.

Rory hung up her phone and stretched allowing a yawn to escape her. Heading to the bathroom Rory had a warm shower to help wake her up and brushed her teeth. Changing into some comfortable clothes she headed to the cafeteria for a late breakfast which would end up being lunch as the breakfast foods were no longer out. Selecting her food Rory sat down at an empty table and pulled out her worn copy of 'The Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy.' Over twenty minutes later Rory's meal was done and she was engrossed in her book. Snickering to herself as the whale tried to name the ground, she suddenly felt someone sitting across from her. Glancing up she saw Finn who was trying to read the title of her book. Smiling she held it up so he could see better.

"So, business today?" He asked, with a straight face, not even a hint of a smile.

Rory let out a small giggle folded her page and put down her book. "It would seem that way, wouldn't it?"

Now Finn let a smile grace his face, "So love about that date," Rory smiled, happy that she hadn't dreamed it as the previous nights events were a little fuzzy due to the drinking.  
"Are you still up for it?" Rory nodded happily, "Great, I'll pick you up at 7:30. Wear something that is nice but casual, and comfortable, it has to be comfortable or you will kill me at he end of the night."

Rory raised her eyebrows, "Where on earth are we going that there is a possibility of me wanting to kill you?"

Finn shook his head, "That is for me to know and you not find out until we get there."

"Well you have to give me some kind of idea so I can be prepared!"

"I've already told you all you need to know, 7:30, comfortable, casual, nice clothes. Leave everything else to me."

"But-"

"Don't bother." With that he swiftly got up and walked away before she could pry the information out of him.  
Rory had just gotten off the phone with her mother as she had no idea of what to wear. Glancing at the clock she realized that she only had ten minutes left to get ready before Finn would be there, she still had to actually get dressed and brush her teeth. As much as she loved the taste of Coffee, it was never good to have coffee breath and she had just downed a cup. Rory rushed into that bathroom and quickly brushed her teeth darting back into her room she nearly knocked Paris over. Shouting sorry over shoulder she closed her door and started to dress.

It had taken her and Lorelai almost an hour to decide what she should wear. It would have taken less time but have the outfits they discussed ended up being in Stars Hollow. Finally they had decided on a light blue tank top to bring out her eyes and her orange sweater that would keep her warm if the air was chilly but wouldn't make her boil in it was warm. Rory was also wearing a pair of loose, very comfortable jeans. She had decided to leave her hair down, and running her brush though it one more time there was suddenly a nock at the door. Quickly slipping on her shoes Rory left her room and went to open the door. Smiling as she saw Finn standing there also wearing Jeans and a _very_ nicely fitted sweater.

"Hi Finn"

"Evening love," He said, tipping an imaginary hat. Giggling Rory did a curtsy with a fake skirt and Finn offered his arm, Looping her arm through his she turned her head as they walked out the door, "See ya Paris!"

"Night Gilmore."

As Finn led Rory through the parking lot to his car she interrogated him, trying to figure out where they were going, "Please tell me!" She whined tugging on his sleeve a bit. "Please, please, pleeeaaasse"

"Sorry doll, you'll just have to wait." They had arrived at Finns car and he opened the door for her.

"But Finn!" He walked around to the other side and hopped in the drivers seat

"Patience is a virtue you know."

"Yeah, a virtue I don't have"

Finn just smiled and started the car, Space Oddity started pumping through the speakers and Finn nodded his heads along to his favourite Bowie song.

"You seriously aren't going to tell me?"

Finn just shook his head no. Rory sighed and looked out the window, Finn started to hum along with the music as he drove out of the Yale campus. Soon both He and Rory were singing along to Bowie on their way to the mystery location.


	4. He's Not Dead!

Glad to know you all like the story  
gilmoregirl-Sorry they aren't doing anything that extreme, it was just because of something Lorelai said.

Disclaimer: The characters and whatnot ain't mine i just like to pretend. The song mentioned isn't mine either, its from Luke Doucets song 'Pedro'

**Chapter 4- He's Not Dead!**

Thirty minutes later Finn had changed the Bowie CD to Luke Doucet and was now singing along as Rory watched him because she didn't know the words.

"_I'll Live a good life angel before I live a long one, and if I just can't have you angel, then goodbye angel_"

"Please, We've been driving for over half an hour and I still have no clue as to where we are going, please tell me"

"No need to tell you love, we're there"

"There?" She looked out the windows widely trying to figure out where they were as Finn parked the car on the street, "Where?"

"What"

"Where are we?"

Finn pretended to be thinking, "At our destination?" And with that he hopped out of the vehicle before she could respond.

"Finn!"

He walked around the car and opened her door, "Well love, We are at a movie theatre. Said theatre is playing a marathon of some the best movies ever created."

"A movie marathon? That explains the need for comfy clothes."

"I couldn't very well force you to spend the next nine hours fidgeting and uncomfortable could I? Besides I value my life."

"Smart man."

"I like to pretend."

Rory couldn't help but laugh, "So what movies are playing?"

Finn sighed and shook his head, "I already told you they were some of the best ever created isn't that enough?"

"Definitely not."

"Well then miss, if you insist on knowing, tonight for your viewing pleasure we will be sitting through everything that is Monty Python. That is _all_ of the movies. 'Holy Grail', 'Meaning o Life', 'Life of Brian', and, 'And Now for Something Completely Different'.

Rory blinked a couple times then smiled widely, "This is going to be one hell of a marathon."

Finn and Rory entered the theatre and both made a beeline for the concession stand. They argued over what foods were necessities for a Monty Python marathon and then decided on how much they would need so that they didn't need to make trips for more between movies. The final result was 3 bags of gummy bears, 4 bags of skittles, 4 boxes of Milk duds, 6 packages of red vines, 6 bottles of pop, 2 large bags of popcorn and a huge plate of nachos. Carrying that mass amounts of junk food they went to find seats. Finn led Rory to the middle of the middle row so they were looking directly at the center of the screen.

They settled themselves in their seats just in time for the first movie to start. Each sat quietly engrossed in the movie, the food, and the glances they secretly stole at each other. Occasionally one of them would make a comment on the movie or at certain points one or both of them would be talking along with the movie. During 'The Holy Grail' Rory and Finn both shouted out, "I'm not dead" before laughing hysterically. Finn also let his arm fall securely around her shoulders and with a pleasant smile to himself he noticed, even in the dim light, the faint blush and large smile on her face.****

"I can't believe you made me spend nine hours in a movie theatre"

"The movies were good though"

"nine hours" She said monotonously "At least the seats weren't too uncomfortable'

"My butt is numb"

"Would ice cream make it up too you?"

"Ice Cream?"

Finn pointed to a small ice cream parlour across the street that was amazingly still open.

"Its so far away"

"Its only across the street"

"Feet hurt"

"You've been sitting for the last nine hours"

"tired"

Finn was staring at Rory with a rather mischievous glint in his eye.

She looked back at him with uneasiness, unsure what his look meant. "Finn, what- Ahh!" Rory screeched as Finn suddenly picked her up and carried her across the street. Entering the parlour still carrying Rory, Finn jovially waved at the single employee behind the counter. The boy slowly waved back, surprised to have a costumer, even more because of their entrance. Rory poked Finn in the shoulder, "please put me down?" She said with a pout. Finn laughed and lowered Rory to the ground. She playfully swatted his arm before running up to the counter to see the flavours of hard ice cream. Finn ordered himself a double scoop cone with tiger tiger, while Rory got a double in a cup with chocolate brownie and pralines and cream. Thanking the Cashier they walked out into the night air and Rory pouted as the car was now not only across the street but also a little ways down the road.

"Finn?"

"Yes love?"

Rory simply pointed in the direction of the car. Smirking Finn grabbed her ice cream, ignoring he cry of protest and instead of picking her up had her jump onto his back and he gave her a piggy back ride to the car. Giggling as he put her down she took back her ice cream and hopped into his car. On the drive back the music was playing, but only quietly in the background as they discussed to insanity that is Monty Python.

Arriving back at Yale Finn slowly walked Rory back to her dorm. Her hand was being held by his and she was beginning to think it fit quite nicely there. Her thoughts were cut short as his voice reached her ears.

"Rory?" Finns voice cracked a bit in nervousness as Rory looked up at him, her eyes sparkling.

"hhm?"

"I-I want to do this again"

She raised a single eyebrow, "Do what?"

"Go out with you."

Rory smiled, "Yeah?"

Finn sighed in relief and nodded, "Mnhm, but just you."

She scrunched up her nose in confusion. "What? Finn it was just us tonight, I mean aside from the other people at the marathon and of course the cashier at the ice cream parlour-"

Finn closed his eyes and touched his finger to her lips to stop her rambling, opening his eyes he looked directly in hers. Rory shivered slightly at his intense gaze. "I know, but I want to go out with you, I mean only you, I want you to be my girlfriend"

She opened and closed her mouth once, "really?"

Finn bit his lip, starting to feel very nervous. It had been a long time since he had asked a girl out, "yea"

She smiled widely, "me too."

Finn smiled happily and pulled her into a hug kissing her soundly; Rory sighed contently and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back.

The next morning as Rory went out to get some coffee she realize there was something she needed to do. Buying a coffee she headed to the Newsroom hoping Logan would be there. Oddly enough she ended up bumping into him on her way there, it seemed he was just leaving.

"Ace hey, you busy tonight? Cause I was thinking we could-"

"Logan I want to call our arrangement off"

Logan looked at Rory in disbelief, he really didn't want to hurt her, but he did not want a relationship either. "Ror, I already told you, I want a relationship, I don't do strings"

"I know, I don't want your strings, I want someone else's. I'm tying my strings back on, They aren't hanging loose for anyone to take anymore. I'm uh, giving them away."

He looked at her feeling confused, too much talk of strings."I mean I want to stop going out with you."

"You're getting involved with someone?"

Rory nodded

"Who?"

She mumbled something

"What?"

"Finn."

"Really?" Logan was surprised, he didn't know Finn was interested in a serious relationship. Actually he didn't know Finn was interested in a relationship at all. He may seem the player that spends all his nights with random girls but Logan didn't remember seeing Finn on even a date for over a month. Rory nodded.

"That's good. I'm glad you found someone who wants you, and your strings."

Rory smiled, "Thanks Logan." She kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you around."


	5. All Grown Up

_In response to all those fabulous reviews… hugs everyone Thanks! You all rock my socks off!  
Anywho, I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get out, but I'm not really sure where this story is going so I just write whatever pops into my head, when it pops into my head.  
_

**Chapter 5 – All Grown Up**

_  
_It was Sunday evening, and after having talked to Logan, Rory spent most of her day in the library studying and in the newsroom working on her latest article. She just entered the dining hall and saw Finn across the room. Heading over to him she greeted him and he responded by kissing her. Sitting down they ate their dinner before deciding to head to Rory's dorm and hang out for the evening. Upon reaching her dorm Finn sat on the couch while Rory went to make coffee, leaving the coffee pot to percolate, She returned to the living room, only to pace in front of the couch. Finn followed her movements with his eyes, trying to figure out the reason for the pacing.

"So, I talked to Logan."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I told him about us. I said I didn't want to be with him, that I was tying up my strings and giving them to you"

"Strings?" Rory glares at Finn, "What?"

"That's not important"

"You are the one that brought up crazy string talk. How did he take it?"

"He said okay"

"Okay? That's it?"

"Yeah!" Finn blinked. "I know! He didn't get mad or jealous or even slightly annoyed, he just kind of gave me this raised eyebrow look and said he was happy for us!"

"Well, now I'm confused. Is that a bad thing?"

"No! It's a good thing, but its… I don't know I thought he would put up more of a fight."

"So you wanted him to fight for you?"

"What! That's not what I mean. I want to be with you, I'm happy with you, and I'm happy that he didn't put up a fight and make this hard for us, I just…I just thought that he cared more than that, and even though I am happy with you, I…I suppose it kind of hurts that he didn't care enough about me to put up a fight"

Finn reached out and pulled Rory down onto his lap, hugging her around the waist. And pressing soft kisses on her neck, slowly making his way up to her lips he kissed her. Pulling back he gave her a smile.

"Luv, if it makes you feel any better I can honestly say that if anyone ever tries t o take you from me I'll put up one hell of a fight. Asses will be kicked!"

Rory giggled and buried her face in Finns neck, a huge smile on her face. A couple hours later Finn kissed Rory's forehead and claimed he should be going, as he had an early class.  
"Okay, I'll see you Finn"

"Bye luv"

* * *

Finn opened the dorm too his dorm and saw Logan sitting on the couch, reading a book. "Hey mate, what's up?" 

Logan slowly marked his page and looked up at Finn, "Finn I didn't know you were interested in the reporter."

Finn swallowed, suddenly he wasn't so sure Logan was okay with him dating Rory. "Hey mate, I wasn't really, I invited her to party and it turned out I really liked her and-"

"Really? Cause it sure looked like you were interested in her at the party"

Finn was taken aback. Was Logan really serious? It's not like he had looked interested at the party, why start now?

"Well at least someone looked interested in her, cause I must say your attention didn't seem to waver from you're dates skimpy dress. What's your problem anyways? I just talked to Rory a while, she said you'd talked, didn't you tell her you were happy for us, that you didn't mind?"

"Of course I told her that! You don't get it do you Finn? I'm not stupid, I know if she has her heart set on something she will work her ass off to get it, and right now its obvious her heart is set on you! I may not be into the exclusive dating, I am a no strings guy, but I liked her and I don't want to lose her completely just cause she found someone who'll give her what she wants. I couldn't love her, and I know that means I can't have her, but if I tell her I'm happy I can still see her on good terms, it gives me the possibility of being friends"

"So what, you're just going to go on pretending to be happy, but the whole time you will be hating us being together?"

"Damn it Finn, what other choice do I have? If I'm unhappy and hating you guys, why the hell would either of you hang out with me? This isn't just about her, You are my best friend and by dating her you present me with an ultimatum, be happy or lose two friends. Not just some girl, I'll get over her. Yes, it will be hard, especially considering its you she's with, but I'll deal. I refuse to lose my best friend just because I like a girl though"

Finn opened his mouth, but Logan kept going before he could say anything.

"I also refuse to ruin my best friends happiness just cause I like a girl"

Finn just blinked, then nodded. Stepping Forward he gave Logan a quick hug with a slap on the back, "Thanks mate"

Logan just gave a small smile, "I do feel the need to be alone right now though, So, see ya later Finn"

Finn just nodded again and stepped aside as Logan went out the door, leaving Finn alone in the dorm. Sighing he went into his room and flopped in his bed.

* * *

Walking out of her dorm room Rory fumbled to pull her phone out of her pocket as it began ringing. 

"Hello?"

"Tell me everything!"

Rory almost dropped the phone in shock as her mothers voice yelled at her.

"Geez, you could have just asked."

"No! Not after waiting this long, I deserve the right to yell"

"You could have called me sooner"

"Are you crazy? I don't know what you did. You could have had an amazing night and gone back to your dorm and had sex, and he could've still been there, and not only did I not want call and interrupt, or really know about, your activities _you_ were supposed to call _me_."

"I'm sorry, I was busy. We were out really late and on Sunday I had to finish up an article and I really needed to study."

"Okay, okay. That is no longer the issue. You have to tell me all about this date that you were out so late on."

Rory grinned, just thinking about that date made her happy, "It was probably the best date I've ever been on."

"Wow, he must be good"

"You have know idea. He took me to this little theatre, I'm still not really sure where it was though…Anyways, the theatre was having a Monty Python Marathon."

"Ooh! Fun."

"It was, plus he bought me massive amounts of junk food"

"Aww, he sure knows the way to a girls heart."

"That's nothing yet."

"There's more?"

"So much more. Afterwards, I complained because my butt was numb from sitting for 9 hours so he picked me up and carried me across the street to an ice cream parlor that was amazingly still open"

"wow what did you do there?"

Rory laughed, "he bought me an ice cream, then he carried me back to the car and drove back to Yale, then escorted me to my dorm.

"Holy…that really was an amazing date."

"Its not quite over."

"What? How? You are already at your dorm."

"I know, but then he asked me to be his girlfriend."

Lorelai gasped, "really?"

"Yeah" "What did you say?

"Yeah."

"aw, my little baby's all grown up!"

"Mom!"

"I'm Kidding hun. So, what about Logan?"

"I saw him yesterday. I told him I didn't want to casually date him because I was in a relationship with Finn."

"How did he take it?"

"Really well actually, he said he was happy for us."

"That's good."

"Yeah."

"Well, I have to go. Michel is ranting about something. See ya sweets."

"Bye Mom" Rory hung up her phone and went to a coffee kiosk to buy her third cup of coffee that morning. Guzzling it down she started walking to her first class.

"Rory!"

Rory turned to she who was calling her, "Oh, hey Steph""Hey? Hey! That's all you can say?"

"Um…how's it going?"

Stephanie rolled her eyes, "That's not quite what I meant."

"Well then I think I'm missing something here" Rory was thoroughly confused at this point.

"Let me refresh your memory…Finn!"

"What about him?"

"More like, 'what about the two of you?'"

"Oh, yeah, well, we're going out."

Stephanie squealed, "Oh! That's so exciting. You have to tell me, what's he like?"

Rory blinked, confused, "He's your friend, you know what's he's like"

"I may be his friend but that doesn't mean I've slept with him."

"Oh! You meant… Well I don't know."

"Don't hold back, you can tell me Ror."

"No, I-uh. I mean we haven't done it yet"

Stephanie gasped, "Oh my god! So you two are like seriously dating then aren't you? I mean, like a couple, you're his girlfriend, he's you boyfriend type thing?"

Rory nodded, "that'd be us.'

Stephanie squealed again, "Aw! You must make one of the cutest couples on campus"

Rory blushed as the two of them began walking together, "Thanks Steph"

"Hey no problem, I'm completely serious"

Rory grinned and slowed her walking to a stop as the reached her classroom, "Well this is me."

"Oh, well I guess I'll see you later Rory, Bye!"

"See ya," Waving goodbye Rory stepped into her classroom, and sat at a table pulling out he books she waited for the class to begin.

_**  
AN**- How did Stephanie know you ask? Well…uh…Lets assume she was at the party and saw them, then Finn told Colin about his date with Rory and Colin told Stephanie. Plus, there is rumors flying around campus, because people have seen them together…Yeah. That works._


	6. Authors Note

Erp! I can't believe this story has gone five months without an update! I'm so sorry to all you super awesome readers, I've had some bad writers block, and I've got a lot going on right now, so it hasn't been easy to sit down and write, plus in all honesty I'm not really sure where this story is going. But I'm not going to give up! Today I sat down and started writing again. Woot. I've written a page so far and luckily my creative juices still seem to be flowing I've managed to get the majority of chapter 6 planned out, and hopefully 7 will flow just as easily. Anyways, I hope to get chapter six out by this weekend, but it all really depends, if not this weekend, I'll work twice as hard to for finish next weekend.  
And now because you all rock my socks, here is a tiny teaser (ooh alliteration)

Lorelei gasped then started to giggle.

"No way!" She started laughing harder. "There is no denying it now!"

Rory pulled the phone away from her ear for a moment and looked at it, slightly confused. "what? Great minds think alike?"  
Lorelei just snorted, "No, well yes, but more importantly you really truly are my mini me!"


	7. What's Best for the Coffee

**An-**yay! I'm so excited that you're all still interested in reading despite the fact that this took me forever to update.Well its finally here! Enjoy

**Chapter 6-What's Best for the Coffee**

Rory's week flew by, she had been hanging out with Finn, Colin and Stephanie quite a bit, Logan was away on some business trip thing for his father. For that she was thankful as she was unsure if things were going to be weird around them or not, she hoped not. Rory and Finn were planning on spending Saturday together, just the two of them, or at least most of Saturday just them, there was a party at Seth's in the evening. Currently however, it was Friday afternoon and Rory was rummaging through her closet in attempts to find shoes the wear to the weekly Friday night dinner with her grandparents. Sighing in defeat she picked up the phone and called her mom.

"Hello?"

"Hi mom."

"Daughter of mine! Why are you calling so close to dinner on a Friday night? Oh you've come down with a horrible cold and need your mommy dearest to come and take care of you? Well of course I'll be there right away! Oh darn, I guess that means neither of us can go to dinner."

Rory rolled her eyes and cut her mother off before she could say anything more.

"Mom, have you seen my black strappy shoes?"

Lorelei pouted for a moment at being cut off but then looked at her feet and grinned.

"Um, Yes."

"Really? Where?"

"Well, they appear to be on my feet."

Rory huffed. "Why do you steal all my stuff? Those shoes would complete my outfit."

Lorelei put her hand to her chest knowing Rory couldn't see her and gave an indignant gasp.

"I gave birth to you! That gives me the rights to everything you own, besides they'll complete my outfit too." Rory could hear a rustling noise. "That is, as soon as I can find my shirt. Have you seen my sparkly blue shirt?"

There was a slight pause before Rory answered, "The low neck sleeveless one?"

"Yes exactly! Do you know where it is?"

Rory laughed, "I sure do"

"Where? Where? Stop taunting mommy with the laughing and tell her!"

"I'm sort of wearing it."

Lorelei gasped then started to giggle.

"No way!" She started laughing harder. "There is no denying it now!"

Rory pulled the phone away from her ear for a moment and looked at it, slightly confused.

"What? Great minds think alike?"

Lorelei just snorted, "No, well yes, but more importantly you really truly are my mini  
me! I'm so proud."

Rory laughed at her mom then rolled her eyes and sighed; "Now I need to pick out  
different shoes."

"OH! And I need a shirt!"

"What else are you wearing?"

"Short black skirt."

Rory though for a moment, "wear the white and pink striped button down"

Lorelei pulled the shirt out of her closet and held it to herself looking in the mirror.

"That's perfect, thanks hun. You should wear your toeless white heels"

"Great, thanks mom. See you in a bit"

"Okay, bye sweets"

"Bye."

Rory hung up the phone, found the shoes her mom suggested and slipped them on. Stepping into the bathroom Rory put the finishing touches on her makeup then headed to her car, mentally preparing herself for a night with Emily and Richard Gilmore.

Rory and Lorelei exited the Gilmore residence exhausted. Somehow Emily kept steering the conversation to Rory love life. When Rory admitted to having a boyfriend it just got worse. Apparently, Rory thought sarcastically, Finn came from a very prominent and wealthy family, and that's all that really mattered, after all who cares if Finn was smart, funny, charming and cute?

"Ugh." Rory moan and slumped against Lorelei as they walked to their cars.

"Aw, my poor baby," Lorelei rubbed her hand soothingly up and down her daughters back. "At least we don't have to go next week."

"Mmm, thank goodness for business trips."

"Ooh!" Lorelei suddenly perked up, "We should have a movie night!"

"We are long overdue for one."

"Yay," Lorelei clapped her hands excitedly. "And you should bring Finn so I can meet me and give my mothers seal of approval."

Rory smiled knowing her mom will love Finn, "Okay, I'll see if he's free."

"See if he's free? Bah! Now that you're his girlfriend you can insist he come with you, and he'll have to say yes."

"I'm his girlfriend, not his owner."

Lorelei just waved her hand, "Same thing." Both Gilmore girls burst into giggles.

"Okay mom"

"Yay!" Lorelei hugged her daughter and said goodbye as they stepped into their separate vehicles and headed home.

Rory woke Saturday morning to the sound of a phone ringing. Only moving her arm Rory searched her night table for a moment before finding said phone, hitting the talk button she mumbled a hello half into the phone, half into her pillow.

"Open your door love."

"Heh?" She could hear a slight chuckle come from the other line.

"Allow me to rephrase. I'm sorry for waking you, but if you open the door I promise you ample amounts of coffee."

Finally starting to wake up, Rory opened her eyes fully before it registered in her mind that she was promised coffee. Walking quickly to the door she flung it open to see Finn flicking his phone shut and holding out a large cup of coffee to her.

"Coffee," she said taking it out of his hand, taking a few large sips to wake herself up Rory stepped back from the door allowing Finn to enter.

"Morning Kitten, I love the outfit."

Rory looked down at herself and realized she was not only in her pajamas; she was in her hello kitty pajamas. Gasping her hand flew to her hair and patted it, confirming that, yes, it was a total mess. Turning on her heel Rory marched backed into her bedroom and closed the door. She reappeared several minutes later in jeans and a t-shirt and freshly combed hair.

"I can't believe you woke me up," she said mock glaring at Finn. He just smiled at her.

"But if I hadn't, your coffee would have gone cold." Rory looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well I suppose because you were thinking about what was best for the coffee, after all we wouldn't want it to go to waste, I suppose you can be forgiven." She said stepping closer to him.

"Why thank you milady, you are so very kind." Rory grinned at his silliness and leaned into him for a slow sweet kiss.

"G'morning Finn." She said breaking the kiss.

"Good morning indeed," He replied, his eyes raked over her body before flicking back to her eyes, "So love, what do you want to do today?"

"I'm not sure," She said sipping her coffee. "Oh, but before we do anything what are you doing next Friday night?"

"I believe nothing"

"Good, cause now you have plans!"

"Oh really?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "How do you figure?"

"Well apparently we are in that point of our relationship where I ask you to do something and you have to do it."

"Hmm, and what point exactly would that be?"

"The one where I'm your girlfriend and you my boyfriend of course!" Rory stated grinning.

"Ah, well, if you insist." Finn said a smirk on his face. "What exactly is it we are doing Friday night?"

"Well, my grandparents aren't going to be in town so mom and I decided to have a famous Gilmore movie night and you've been invited because you're my boyfriend and mom wants to meet you. Plus you have to come to Stars Hollow sometime soon and see everyone; the town itself isn't all that interesting it's the people. Oh and Luke's, you have to try his coffee. Best coffee ever!"

Finn smiled as Rory rambled on, thinking how cute it was. Slowly he put his finger to her lips and she immediately silenced herself.

"I was rambling wasn't I? I'm sorry I get that way sometimes when I talk about home, especially when I haven't been there in a while."

Finn laughed as she started up again, and she stopped grinning sheepishly at him.

"Sorry."

"Don't be, its cute." Rory blushed, making Finns smile widen.

"So, Movie night, Friday, with you mom, in Stars Hollow?"

"Basically. Luke might be there as well. I'm not sure mom never said."

"Sounds fun." He put his arm around her shoulders and started walking to the door.

"Now let's go get some breakfast."

"Oh Food!" With that Rory grabbed his hand and tugged, causing him to walk faster and food to come sooner.

Rory exited Seth's dorm with Finns arm around her waist. She had just had one of the greatest days. She and Finn had gone out for breakfast then just lazily strolled around with no destination in mind. They had somehow ended up at an arcade and playing Dance Dance Revolution. Rory had never played before and couldn't hit at the right beat, but she had fun mostly watching Finn, who, as it turned out, was quite talented when it came to DDR. Apparently it was always his favourite thing to do, so he easily became experienced. They stopped and had pizza for supper before heading to the party at Seth's, where they met up with Colin and Stephanie and had a few drinks. Rory couldn't help but think that her relationship with Finn was going fast, but it all felt natural and right, there wasn't really any awkward moments with them. Noticing that they stopped walking Rory looked up to see they had reached her door, and gave a small 'oh' in surprise.

"So, did you want to come in?" Finn looked at Rory and smiled at her slight nervousness, he was falling, and fast.

"Sure love"

Rory unlocked the door and let them in before taking Finns hand and leading him to her door. Placing her hand on the doorknob she glanced up at Finns eyes then turned the knob, gaining them access to her room. She pulled him in then began walking away but tugging on her hand which was still held firmly in his, her brought her crashing to his chest and lowered his lips to hers. Rory responded excitedly her hands threading through his hair then roaming down to his chest. They moved together slowly and as she was undoing the buttons to his shirt they crashed to her bed.


End file.
